


There's Magic in the Air

by ColdeLinke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, Potterlock, exchangelock AU 2014, tw: vague mention of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle-born John Watson receives a visit from an odd-looking woman who tells him he's a wizard.<br/>He doesn't really believe it until he meets a chubby, dark-haired, impertinent boy. That's when he knows magic does exist, because the feeling he gets when he looks at him is nothing if not magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctaajohnwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doctaajohnwatson).



 

 

The day John receives the mysterious visit from a tall woman dressed in a odd outfit is a Monday. The sun is low in the sky, hidden by white clouds, the street is desert of kids and curtains are drawn in people's living room informing the end of the day. John had spent the afternoon playing with two of his neighbors in his garden, his mother watching over him from the kitchen's window. He's setting the table when the doorbell rings. His father answers the door and a minute later the woman enters the living room and smiles widely at him. She's holding a letter in her hand and she knows his name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Watson."

"Hm, it's nice to meet you too, Mrs…"

"McGonagall. Professor McGonagall. Can we talk in the living room?" she asks his mom who nods, confusion written all over her face.

They sit on the sofa and the chairs, Harriet and his parents next to him and the professor in front of them all. She hands John the letter and gestures at him to open it.

"Dear Mr Watson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he reads aloud and frowns at the paper. His mother gasps, his father narrows his eyes at the woman and Harriet laughs as if it is the biggest joke she's ever heard. He continues reading and once he's done, the professor — apparently also the headmaster of the school — explains.

"I know that it might seem strange but John is a wizard and if you have noticed strange things happening around him when he was younger, things you cannot explain, then you will understand that what I am saying is true."

She transforms a bowl into an animal, at the surprise of all, and tells them of the school and of what John will learn there.

"I'm a… wizard? I can do magic?"

"Yes, although I must tell you that you have much to learn, and that you will not be allowed to do magic outside of the school until you are seventeen."

"That's — " he looks at his parents with wide eyes, sparkling with fascination and happiness, "amazing!"

"What about me?" Harry says, at the same time his father asks, "But none of us are wizards, how can he be one? This is ridiculous!"

"John is a muggle-born, meaning his parents, that is, you, are not wizards. It is fairly common. As for you," she says turning her gaze to his sister, "I am afraid you are a muggle, someone without magical abilities."

"But that's not fair!" Harriet yells as she stands up, and glares at the woman. Professor McGonagall is about to speak when Harriet runs away to her room.

"You must excuse her," John's mother says, biting her lips as she stares after her daughter. 

"Of course."

"When will he leave?" she asks after a few minutes silence.

"Everything is in the letter. The Hogwarts Express leaves on September the 1st at 11am on platform 9 and three quarters. Someone will escort you to the platform. Do not forget to do your shopping list, you will find most things at Diagon Alley."

She explains a few more things and leaves hastily, leaving them gobsmacked for certains and furious and jealous for others.

John dreams of a magical place that night, and wishes that September was around the corner.

 

 

"Don't just stand there kid, be careful!"

John turns around and watches as a young kid is scolded by an older man.

"If you hadn't been staring at that woman's ass, I think you could have avoided me perfectly," the kid says and John smiles in amusement as the man stares after him with outrage.

"How dare you, you little scum!"

The kid ignores him and enters a store called Ollivander. John follows his mom in the pet store and chooses an owl after long minutes of deliberation. He names it Captain Kirk and stares at it in awe every couple of minutes. He's in the alley again an hour later when he hears an angry man yell. He sees the same kid as before, looking smug even as he is being reprimanded.

"You can't go off like that, Sherlock, how many times have I told you how dangerous that can be?"

It apparently isn't the first time since said Sherlock loses his smile and is getting more annoyed by the minute, as his father rebukes him. Dark curly hair hides the eyes of the chubby little boy, but John is certain that if he were to meet his gaze, he would see narrowed eyes.

"John! We need one last thing and we can go, hurry up! You know how your father will react if we get home late!"

John loses a smile of his own and walks behind his mother, heads down, shoulders hunched.

The feeling disappears when he holds his wand for the first time.

 

 

"Where will I sit? I don't know anyone!" John asks his mom with a scared expression.

"It'll be fine," she smiles, "you'll find someone. At your age, you make friends easily. Now, go on!"

She bends and he kisses her cheek. He starts to walk away but goes back and hugs her a few seconds before he goes into the train.

He turns around one last time, hoping he will see his father or Harry, but there is only his mother standing on the platform surrounded by dozens of parents sending off their children. He waves at her and walks in the corridor after having taken a deep breath. The first four compartments are full of older kids who either ignore him or stare at him angrily. The fifth one is all but empty, with the exception of one dark-haired kid. John recognizes him straight away, although he doesn't remember his name, and beams as his heart calms down.

"Can I sit here?" he asks and the kid looks up from his book with an eyebrow raised.

"Hm. Muggle-born, comes from a poor neighbor in London, your father has been beating you for a while, since he learnt you're a wizard, right? Oh, and your brother is angry at you, or is it jealous? You play a muggle sport, no idea which one, and you are proud of your… owl?" he looks confused.

"That was… amazing," John says once he's feeling less bewildered.

"I — what?"

"Absolutely extraordinary!"

"That's not what people normally say," the kid mutters and John asks "what do they normally say?"

"Piss off. Although most of them just scatters out of the compartment."

John laughs and the kid looks mesmerized by him.

"I'm John. John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you, Sherlock," he grins at him and receives a tentative smile in return.

 

 

Five years later, Sherlock produces his first patronus to the thought of John's face as he first told him how amazing he is. John's smile. John's exasperated yet fond reprimands. John's mouth against his own. John's face as he orgasms, his body pressed against Sherlock's, their eyes focused on one another, moans filling the room along with declarations of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the Exchangelock AU 2014 and to doctaajohnwatson (on tumblr). I hope you like your gift but know that if you don't, I would like it if you told me so I could write something else that you would appreciate more :)  
> Note that English is not my first language and this has not been beta-read nor brit-picked.  
> (I might write a sequel to that? maybe? idk, one day at least)


End file.
